Freya
by marissatremblay
Summary: Une nouvelle étudiante, Freya, fait sa place à l'école de magie Watford.


Aujourd'hui était la première journée de Freya à l'école de magie de Watford. Sa première journée fût bruyante, remplie et chaotique. Malgré ses nombreux talents, ce n'était pas quelqu'un avec un très grand sens de l'orientation, ce qui fit en sorte qu'elle se perdit plusieurs fois dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle se demanda toute la journée ce qu'elle faisait dans cette école, ce qu'elle était sensée apprendre de nouveau dans les cours auxquels elle assistait. Même si Freya était très talentueuse et douée pour la magie, elle était plutôt du genre réservée et introvertie, ce qui ne facilitait pas les contacts avec les gens de son âge. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et était toujours plongée dans ses bouquins. Peut-être aussi le fait qu'elle ait fait l'école à la maison lui donnait du fil à retorde au niveau social… Bref, se faire des amis était la dernière de ses priorités. Son but à l'école de Watford était d'inverser les sortilèges dans les livres de formules de la bibliothèque pour en faire des formules de magie noire. Ses parents lui avaient enseigné les potions et les formules de bases de la magie blanche mais elle avait toujours été beaucoup plus intéressée par les sciences occultes et les étudiait en cachette. Elle descendait d'une longue lignée de sorciers et sorcières, qui avaient transmis, de générations en générations, des formules et des potions maléfiques. Sa famille était reconnue de tous pour avoir travaillé avec la Monotonie rampante, durant les années où elle a régné sur le monde magique. Le père de Freya, complètement différent de ses frères et sœurs, changea son nom de famille. Il garda cependant les vieux manuscrits de ses ancêtres dans une chambre fermée à clef, où Freya se rendait fréquemment.

Même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire d'amis ou même d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, Freya s'est surprise à socialiser avec un groupe d'adolescent, deux garçons et une fille, dans son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce et Tyrannus Basilton Pitch, qu'ils appelaient Baz, étaient tous les trois très gentils et très attachants. Elle découvrit assez rapidement que ce groupe d'adolescent allait lui servir pour compléter son but qui était d'infiltrer la bibliothèque afin de voler les livres de formules magiques pour ensuite en faire des formules de magie noire, comme elle l'avait apprise dans les livres de son père. Son but ultime était de détourner l'attention du Mage pour faciliter l'infiltration des disciples de La Monotonie rampante. Le mage, trop occupé à trouver les élèves qui avaient volés les livres de la bibliothèque, ne se rendait pas compte que des disciples du mal s'infiltraient peu à peu dans les couloirs de l'école. La Monotonie rampante avait toujours essayé d'éliminer ceux et celles qui pratiquaient la magie blanche ainsi que les pratiques et les connaissances que possédaient ces gens pour s'emparer du Ministère du la magie et, de cette façon, de régner sur le monde magique.

Comme la majorité des filles de son âge, son cœur finit par prendre le dessus sur sa raison et elle se retrouva éprise de Simon. Elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui. Il faisait ressortir le meilleur d'elle-même. Ils filèrent le parfait amour durant toute l'année scolaire, ce qui retarda le projet de Freya.

Après les examens de fin d'année, la direction de l'école captura des intrus qui s'étaient infiltrés dans l'école durant la nuit et les exécuta. La Monotonie rampante et ses autres disciples voulurent venger leurs compatriotes et en finir avec Freya, qui avait délaissée les forces du mal. Ils s'infiltrèrent une dernière fois à Watford et la tuèrent pendant son sommeil.

On finit par retrouver les livres manquants dans les bagages de Freya et ils furent détruits pour que personne ne les utilise plus. Freya fut découverte comme étant la personne ayant aidé les disciples de la Monotonie rampante à entrer dans l'école et sa famille fût réassociée aux sciences occultes.

Son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé.


End file.
